Magnus
by TheVitruvianMonk
Summary: After the reign of Voldemort there was another. A dark wizard so feared that a team of ten did all in their power to imprison him. Now, he's loose. Rating is tentative as their will be many creative ways to die in this story... but R/R anyway!


Author's Note: Hi! It's me again. READ INHERITANCE! It's my first fanfic and I NEED reviews. Oh by the way, I'm not J. K. Rowling. There. Anyway enjoy Gentle Reader, more chapters are to come. Don't forget to reeevviieewww!  
  
P.S. For those of you who searched for Snape and came up with this don't worry, HE'S COMING! As is Dumbledore and maybe even good ole Harry! But this is mainly a story of the adults of the wizarding world. And the dark threat looming on the horizon.(scary music). :-D As I said, enjoy.  
  
  
  
I have seen it. A hole! A window to reality at LAST! Years of waiting for something, anything to free me from this featureless interdimension. A hole in the fabric of this accursed tomb! Hope.hope in this insufferable mist. It's hard for me to believe that it can exist here. The mist is everywhere, it suffocates and suppresses, it dampens everything from sound to sight to thought. And it reeks of light magic. It makes sick to be stuck in this hell, this place that's not quite a place. Dumbledore, all Dumbledore. Muggle-loving, do-gooding, cock sucking son of a bitch. It was he who found me, he who led the party to break me. They feared I would grow as powerfully dark as Voldemort had been so what did they do? They organized their little preemptive strike. Ten wizards to destroy me, ten who will pay dearly for what they have done to me, and I will enjoy paying back Dumbledore most of all. Oh how I hate him and oh how I will have my revenge. Even as I float here, disembodied and near death (oh how I would welcome it's sweet silence, for the mist is filled with whispers), I plan my revenge. Yes the mist does make it hard to think, but I am strong, stronger than their pathetic magic. Vengeance will be reaped on those that sent me here.  
  
My name, is Magnus Thellosius Machiavelli, I am a wizard, and I was destined to rule them all. I AM destined to rule them all. They may break my wand, cast me into this pit, but I will rise again. I am greater and more terrible than anything they have ever seen. That is why I am here you see. You see that don't you? It wasn't my crimes, it was the fact that they FEARED me! And rightly so, I would have brought about their ultimate destruction. They knew my power, so they drew together their strongest wizards, attacked me en masse, and barely, BARELY managed to take me to their Azkaban. HA! Azkaban is a WIZARD'S prison, and I am so much more than a mere wizard now. Night upon night spent with the darkest most powerful of incantations. Spells that would make your skin crawl all with one purpose. To bring me power. Even as Voldemort was at the height of his power, he never suspected that in the background he had competition. The dementors meant nothing to me, even without my wand (which they shall pay dearly for breaking) I was still powerful. The dementors grew to fear me, as they should. Respect should always be paid to one's betters. Perhaps that was my fatal mistake though. Letting the tribunal see that their attempts at punishment were failing. They might have allowed me to remain in the mortal world then, instead of stowing me here. Yes, perhaps I should have acted as tortured and mindless as that poor fool Crouch in the next cell. Oh well, humility, even false humility, has never been my forte. And it is no matter now, soon I will be free.  
  
Now I prepare my escape. My soul will soon be reunited with my body, in whatever magical storage locker it's stored in. I can feel it still exists, just as I can feel that something has happened. Something has weakened the barrier that separates my interdimension from the world that I call "real." A great magic was wrought, an ancient spell of blood, bone, and faith. And an evil, almost as great as myself, was reborn. My only guess can be that Voldemort now once more walks amongst the Wizards of earth. No matter, he is merely a hurdle to be leapt. I will deal with him after the ten are dead, and their souls are fused to my wand.  
  
That hole is nearing again, I must make haste or I will miss it. Whatever magic Voldemort used, it was a truly wretched one. Only the most powerful dark shockwave could have penetrated Dumbledore's spell. Ah, here it comes again. I see children this times, Muggle children I believe. Well, their in for one nasty surprise aren't they? Heh, just what I need on my first day back, food. Heheheh, delicious though that sounds, I'm afraid one brat must serve a much loftier purpose. I have thought long and hard of how to use this rift, how to make the window a door, and I now know how. Simple really, though only a truly great mind like my own would have realized it. I must bring something back through as I leave. A tear like this must be entered on both sides to cement it's connection with the real world. That means that I need one of these little muggles to come through just as I do. If I'm correct their weak human brains cant even sense the rift, let alone see it. That means.one must be called. 


End file.
